yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Atlas (ARC-V)
| nicknames = * King * The King of Kings | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | gender = Male | occupation = Professional Turbo Duelist | previous_occupation = | tournament1 = Friendship Cup | result1 = Winner | anime_deck = | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Jack Atlas (ジャック・アトラス, Jakku Atorasu) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an alternate universe version of the Jack Atlas that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. He is the Duel King, a native of the Commons section of City within the Synchro Dimension. He rose through the ranks and won the Friendship Cup, allowing him to live in Tops. Design Appearance Jack's design is similar to that of his Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's counterpart. Jack has purple eyes, fair skin and spiked blonde hair, with two much longer strands in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. Jack wears a long white trench coat lined with purple, with spiked shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants, and white boots, in addition to a gray undershirt not worn by his original counterpart. Personality Jack's personality is similar as his 5D's version, he is a confident and powerful Duelist who believes his own power can overcome his enemies. He can be boastful and arrogant in this regard, successfully predicting how the Duel would play out before his Turbo Duel against Yuya Sakaki and that he would be overwhelmed by his power. According to Sam, Jack's arrogance is apparently a product of his time spent among the Tops citizens. Jack also sees himself as an Dueltainer, but his philosophy on this is quite different from Yuya's, who uses flashy presentation and tricks. He believes strength is used to entertain the crowd and views Yuya's Entertainment Dueling as self-satisfaction only. Abilities As a Turbo Duelist he is very powerful, becoming the first Duel King from the Commons and gaining access to the Tops despite his area of birth. He quickly adapted his Turbo Dueling to Action Dueling when "Cross Over Accel" was used in conjunction with "Speed World - Neo". Biography History Jack was born in the Commons area of City and was an orphan. Through Turbo Dueling, he was able to to eventually win the Friendship Cup, and was then allowed to reside in Tops. Through winning the Cup, he earned the title of Duel King. On one occasion outside an event, Jack met Sam, a Commons child working at the Tops, who explained that he was a fan of Jack. Jack gave him a "Tuning Magician" card, claiming that it was the most suitable for him. Sam interpreted this as calling him worthless due to the low Level and ATK value that the card possessed. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Jack became an idol and hero to many young children in the Commons, including Yugo and Rin. This motivated them to train hard so they could face off against him one day. However many Commons, like Crow Hogan and Sam consider him a traitor. When the Lancers were dragged before the Executive Council, they agreed with Jean-Michel Roger of Security to have Yuya Sakaki Duel Jack in an exhibition match the night before the Friendship Cup would start. Jack entered the arena after Yuya did and, before Action-Turbo Duel started, told the public how the Duel would unfold. Jack won the first corner against the novice Turbo Duelist Yuya as he predicted and proceeded to summon "Red Wyvern". Yuya immediately Pendulum Summoned using all cards in his hand, succesfully bringing out "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Yuya attacked, attempting to win with an FTK, but Jack survived using a combination of "Underworld Evasion" and "Reject Reborn". Jack told Yuya that his way of entertaining was wrong because they were for self-satisfaction, He proceeded to Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right" on his next turn. Jack used its effect to destroy all Yuya's monsters and attacked him directly with it. This won Jack the Duel in an OTK and knocked Yuya off his Duel Runner. Jack silently watched Yuya being taken away for treatment after Yuya had passed out, Yuya angrily telling Jack not to insult his father's Dueling. Jack later watched the opening proceedings for the first day of the Friendship Cup. Deck Jack uses a "Red" Deck, which, similar to his 5D's counterpart, seems to focused on power. He will swarm the field with various monsters to perform Synchro Summons and use powerful Synchro Monsters to overwhelm his opponent with card-destruction effects and high ATK for OTK tactics. In a subtle departure from his 5D's counterpart's original strategy, he also uses cards like "Reject Reborn" and "Red Resonator" to protect himself and regain LP, which complement the offensive nature of his Deck with strong defensive abilities. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters